A Life Long Lost
by Greek-Whovian
Summary: It was just a simple old fob watch. It couldn't be... that! But oh how wrong he was. Watch as a simple pocket watch turns Rose and the Doctor's lives upside down. Inspired by Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter's Forgotten Past.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I probably should be updating my other fanfic right now, but this idea won't go away!**

**So here goes the first chapter of "A Life Long Lost" inspired by Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter's Forgotten Past**

**I OWN NOTHING**

The Doctor, the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds, the predator, was absolutely terrified of Jackie Tyler.

So, of course they were going to visit her.

Rose really wanted to visit her mum, and he just couldn't say no to her adorable pouty face.

Jackie and Pete were settling in after they had been trapped in this universe when the walls closed. Pete had gotten a job at Torchwood; in fact, he was the head of Torchwood. He was making quite a few changes that the Doctor highly agreed with.

They arrived at the Tyler's house (they finally had enough money to move out of where Rose had grown up) at 9 am on the dot.

The moment Rose knocked, the door flew open and Jackie embraced her.

"Mum, your squeezing the life outta me." Rose coughed. Jackie pulled away and smiled at her.

"I know, but I'm always so worried when you're away!" Jackie exclaimed. "Come in!"

Jackie went to start making tea while the Doctor and Rose sat in the main room.

Rose launched into a conversation with Pete about the changed he was making at Torchwood. The Doctor was about to join in when something on the coffee table caught his eye.

It was just a simple old fob watch, nothing special… unless you were a Time Lord. Gallifreyan words were engraved on the side of it.

He snatched it up and studied it. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, that silly old thing? Pete got it for Rose the day after she was born." Said Jackie, who had just sat down across from the Doctor and was giving everyone a cup of tea.

When no one was looking, the Doctor slipped the watch into his coat pocket.

Rose, Jackie, and Pete continued their conversation for another ten minutes. The Doctor was getting impatient, and finally said "I need to check something. I'll be right back."

Without another word, he rushed out of the door.

When he arrived at the TARDIS, he brought the watch out of his pocket and stared at it.

"Free me…" It whispered. He dropped the watch, scared out of his mind. The voice had been Rose's.

He only had one plan at the moment, and that was to go back the day Rose was born. He landed right outside the Powell estate.

He walked up to the Tyler residence and peeked in through the window. Jackie was sitting on the couch watching a movie, showing no signs of being pregnant.

So the Doctor waited. He sat outside until around 1 am, when he felt another Time Lord presence in his mind.

He crept inside and walked towards the Time Lord presence, which led him to Jackie and Pete's room.

He peeked inside to see the former Lord President of Gallifrey standing over the Tylers, a little bundle in his arms.

He put his finger on Jackie's temples, planting false memories into her mind.

The Doctor saw every one of them, Jackie finding out she was pregnant, Jackie and Pete designing Rose's room, Rose being born, and of course, Pete buying the fob watch.

Then he did the same to Pete, and went to leave the room. The Doctor hid out of sight from the Lord President as he walked into a spare bedroom.

The Doctor peeked into that room just in time to see the other Time Lord press a button and the room completely change to look like a baby's room. He put the little bundle into the crib and with a flash he was gone.

The Doctor bolted out of the Powell Estate and into the TARDIS. He flew back to pick Rose up, about ten minutes after he had left.

Rose was sitting outside waiting for him, and she ran right into the TARDIS once it materialized.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the library. He sat down on the couch with her and held out the watch.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That's a fob watch." She replied, sounding very confused.

"Have you ever seen it before?" She shook her head. The Doctor took his other hand and covered up the watch.

"Rose, what's between my hands?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know… a banana?" She finished jokingly.

He uncovered the watch. "Have you ever seen this watch before?" He asked again.

She shook her head. "Right now's the first time."

He stared at the watch; the perception filter around it was very strong. "I think I may have left something at your mum's house… I'll be back in a second."

He rushed out of the TARDIS and back into Jackie Tyler's house. "Jackie! I need to talk to you!" He yelled.

Jackie came running towards him. "What's wrong? Where's Rose?"

**The Doctor – 1****st**** person**

"Rose is fine, but I need to tell you something." I said, holding out the watch. "Watched like these, with this design on them, hold the memories of a Time Lord."

Jackie looked shocked. "Whose is it?"

"I think it belongs to Rose." I told her.

"But that's impossible! Rose is my daughter! She was born human!" Said Jackie.

"But that may not be true. I need to show you something, but don't be alarmed. I'm telepathic, I can show you memories and other stuff." I said. Jackie gave a slight nod and I pressed my fingers to her temples.

I showed her everything I had seen the Lord President do to her and Pete.

I pulled away to face Jackie's wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I whispered.

But at that moment Rose chose to walk in. "Doctor! What's taking you so long?"

Jackie stared at her for a second. "What are you?" She asked.

"What?"

"I said, what are you?!" Jackie was yelling now.

"Mum! I… what?"

"Jackie, she doesn't know." I whispered. Jackie chose to ignore me.

"What did you do to my daughter? Where is my Rose?!" Jackie yelled.

By now Pete had walked up to us, looking very confused.

"Mum! What's going on?" Asked Rose.

"I'm not your mum! Now give me back my daughter, you little baby snatching…"

I cut her off. "The Tyler's never had a daughter!" I yelled.

Rose stared at me, and ran out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what's gonna happen next? LET'S SEE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 2**

"Nice going!" The Doctor screeched at Jackie.

He flew out of the house and back to the TARDIS. Inside, Rose was curled up on the captain's chair, sobbing her heart out.

He sat next to her and hugged her.

"What did she mean?" Asked Rose. "What did _you_ mean?"

The Doctor pulled out the fob watch. "These watches… they contain the memories of Time Lords. This… this is your watch."

"B-but… I'm human! I have a mum and a dad! Human parents!" Rose stuttered.

"Well… when you were a baby the former Lord President of Gallifrey brought you here and put fake memories into your parent's minds." He said, trying to be as gentle as possible. Rose's face turned into an odd mixture of pain, shock, and happiness.

"I can be with you forever… just like I promised." She whispered, smiling up at him.

"Rose… when you open the watch, this life becomes a dream. You have no emotional attachment to Rose Tyler… you become the Time Lady you used to be." Said the Doctor.

"But… I love being Rose Tyler. Maybe I would still be like I am now… because you said the Lord President brought me as a baby." Whispered Rose, looking up at the Doctor hopefully.

"No. We don't know for sure. Sometimes things go wrong in regenerations and you can end up as an infant. And… I don't want to lose you." He said, looking into Rose's beautiful honey brown eyes.

He knew he was being selfish, Rose wanted to know who she used to be. But he didn't want to lose his beautiful pink and yellow human. Because, even though he wouldn't admit it, he did love her, and he didn't know if she would love him if she opened the watch.

Staring into her eyes, he realized that the Time Lady she used to be may have suffered through many wars… possibly even the Time War. He didn't want to look into Rose's eyes and see sadness and war in them. He didn't want to see himself in her eyes.

They were silent for a minute when Rose suddenly said "Tell me about Gallifrey."

"What?"

"You heard me, I need to be distracted. Tell me about Gallifrey." She said.

"Well… ok then. The sky's a bright orange, with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." He started.

"It sounds beautiful." Whispered Rose.

"Oh it was. And I had two very close friends, Koschei and Zynia. The names we used on Gallifrey were given to us when we were born. No one is supposed to know your real name unless you trust them enough to tell them… or their your parents."

"Sounds so secretive." Said Rose, pulling the Doctor closer to her and snuggling up to him.

"Well, names have power. So…" Rose interrupted him.

"What was your name? What did other people call you?"

The Doctor hesitated for a second before responding. "Theta… Theta Sigma."

Rose giggled. "I like it. It sounds so mysterious."

The Doctor chuckled before continuing. "So, these two friends and I would play outside of Zynia's house everyday… well… when Zynia managed to sneak out. The Lord President Drall and Matron Synthia cared for her and would rarely let her out. She was always dragged back kicking and screaming." He paused, then continued. "We would climb trees and strip of the silver leaves to weave things. On very lucky days, we would be able to make it to places covered in snow and make forts and have snowball fights."

Then the Doctor's face darkened. "And when each of us was taken for initiation, solo initiations that no one but the high council of Gallifrey witnessed. We would stare into the Untempered Schism, the Time Vortex. Some people would be inspired, some would run- like me- and some would go insane. I never saw Zynia after the initiation, so the next day I went to visit her at her house. The Lord President wouldn't let me in, saying that she had gone insane during initiation. I never believed them, not once, but I never saw her again. Sometimes… sometimes I could hear a scream coming from that house… and it sounded like Zynia."

He looked down at Rose, who was asleep with her head in his lap. He smiled and picked her up bridal style.

The Doctor walked into Rose's room and set her down on her bed. He pulled the cover on top of her and kissed her forehead. "Sweet Dreams, Rose Tyler."

**?DW?**

Rose opened her eyes and sat up, only one thought running through her head. _I have to get that watch._

She crept down the hall to the Doctor's room and found him asleep on his bed, still in his pin-stripe suit and trench coat.

She looked on his nightstand and found the watch. She snatched it up and leant down to kiss the Doctor's forehead.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. His eyes fluttered open.

Rose stepped away, looked down at the watch, and put her thumb on the clasp.

"Rose! No!" Yelled the Doctor, leaping up.

But it was too late, Rose had opened the watch.

**CLIFFY**

**I forgot about this flipping story, I'm in the middle of two others and I just started school again so ugh.**

**I won't forget about you!**

**-The Potato One**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zynia sat in her room, if you could even call it that. It was completely white, with no windows and now door. She had a bed and a few buckets of paint. That's all she was allowed to do every day, paint.

The Lord President walked into her room, using the sliding door that was visible only from outside of the room. "The Daleks want you. To use you as their weapon. I have to prevent this." Said the Lord President.

Zynia backed up and tripped over a bucket of paint, splattering blood red paint everywhere. She was tired from all the years of torture she had been put through, and wasn't ready for anymore.

The Lord President leaned down and pressed his fingers to her temples. When she realized what was happening, it was too late. She was already regenerating.

"No! What are you doing? Stop!" She screeched, trying to break out of the other Time Lord's grasp.

"I am protecting you." He replied. She felt herself growing smaller, until she was only the size of a newborn baby.

No, she _was _a baby. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a cry. The Lord President took her out of the room and to his TARDIS outside of the house. He attached Zynia to the chameleon circuit and put in the fob watch.

Zynia began to scream, yelling for anyone who could come save her from what was about to come.

But no one heard her, or no one cared, and the Lord President flipped a switch and all she felt was pain.

**?DW?**

Rose shot up. Every memory from her life on Gallifrey was back. She was Zynia.

But she was still Rose. That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to have any emotional attachment to Rose Tyler, and yet she did.

In fact, she felt more like Rose Tyler than Zynia the Time Lady. And she was happy, she didn't _want _to be Zynia, she wanted to be Rose Tyler.

Rose suddenly realized why she was still herself. She had been changed in this TARDIS. This time machine had belonged to the former Lord President of Gallifrey, before he put it away.

The TARDIS had decided to give her a chance to be Rose.

Rose looked over at the Doctor, who was staring at her. She jumped into his arms.

"Oh Doctor! Oh my Theta! It's still me! I'm still Rose!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor shoved her away and glared at her. "No you're not. You took Rose away from me. Now, who are you?"

Every bit of relief drained out of her body and flew away. "I-I'm Rose." She whispered.

"No you're not. And you never will be. Rose Tyler is dead." Said the Doctor.

He walked over to the door, and Rose grabbed his wrist. "Look at me." She said. The Doctor ignored her. "I said look at me!" He turned around to face her.

"Look into my eyes. I'm still Rose. Please, trust me." She whispered. Then added "You're all I have left." But she said it too quietly for him to hear.

He yanked his wrist away. "You're not Rose. Rose's eyes weren't mine."

She couldn't believe this was happening. "You're not going to abandon me, are you?"

"Of course not. You're my responsibility now. I can't just let lose a strange Time Lady." He spat.

Rose's mouth fell open. A responsibility. That's what he had called her. She was only a responsibility.

She shoved him out of the way and ran down the hall. She rushed into her room begged the TARDIS to hide her from the Doctor.

She jumped onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. "Oh Theta… oh my Theta." She whispered.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**So long for now, my bowties!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slanted words either mean a person is thinking or talking in Gallifreyan. **

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor and Rose still traveled together, but it wasn't the same. The Doctor wouldn't even call Rose by her real name, he tried calling her things like "you" or "lady". He still asked her about who she _really_ was, but she would only respond with "I'm Rose Marion Tyler."

Every once in a while Rose's eyes would flash gold, when she got mad or when she was upset, and the Doctor would give her a look of alarm that he only reserved for her when she was Rose in his eyes.

She kept replaying the conversation the she and the Doctor had the when she first opened the watch.

_You're my responsibility now._

_Rose's eyes weren't mine._

_No you're not. And you never will be. Rose Tyler is dead._

Rose looked to her right to see the Doctor running next to her, a smile on his face.

At the moment they were running away from a whole mob of aliens. They had finally visited Barcelona, but apparently talking about the fact that the citizens had no noses was insulting, and of course, the Doctor had brought that up.

So now they were running back to the TARDIS.

They reached the blue box and Rose threw open the doors. The two of them ran inside and Rose shut the door.

The Doctor laughed and smiled at her, a real smile that she hadn't seen since she opened the watch.

"That was great, R-…" He quickly stopped himself before he said Rose.

As quickly as the smile on his face appeared, it disappeared.

That was when Rose snapped. "Why can't you just say my name!" She yelled at him.

"Because that's not you name!" He yelled back.

_But it is!_ Half of her wanted to shout. The other half wanted to say _You're right, _and just tell him who she was.

Because Rose was just a made up character, but she wanted to be Rose Tyler. She loved being Rose Tyler and Rose felt more real than Zynia.

Zynia felt more like a dream than Rose.

"It is!" She shouted.

"No it's not! You are some random Time Lady who happened to escape the Time War! You should be _dead._ Why did you escape when nobody else did?!" The Doctor shouted.

"Why did _you _escape when nobody else did?!" She shot back. She didn't mean it, but she was just so angry.

Rose was sure that her eyes were flashing gold.

* * *

"Because I had to end it! I had to kill the Time Lord's because they were planning something so horrible it was going to end all of reality! How do I know you weren't part of that plan? Why won't you tell me who you are?!" The Doctor shouted. Before he could stop himself, he pushed Rose backwards and she fell onto the console.

The Doctor stared down at Rose in shock. What did he just do?

Rose stood up and he stepped towards her. She scrambled away from him, fear filling her eyes.

"Get away from me! Don't hurt me!" She shouted. She turned and ran down the hall.

That last look she had given him would be seared into his mind forever. Her eyes were full of pain and fear. Fear of him. But there was something else, something she was hiding behind the fear, and it didn't look right in her eyes.

"Rose! Wait!" He called, not bothering to make up a stupid replacement name for her. He ran after her down the hall and turned the corner to find her room. He stepped inside to find her sitting on her bed, mumbling to herself in Gallifreyan.

He listened closely and realized that she was saying "_Don't snap. Don't snap. Don't snap._" Over and over again.

He walked over to her and tried to put his arms around her, and he accidentally scared her.

He did not expect what happened next.

Rose screamed and fell into his arms. He stared down at her in shock. She opened her eyes and he saw that Rose's eyes were gold.

His eyes widened as she let out another scream. "Rose! Rose! What is it? Are you okay?" Of course she wasn't okay. That was a stupid question!

"Nope, nope, nope. I'm not okay at all." She said with a bit of an insane tone.

"Rose?" Said the Doctor.

"Rose isn't here at the moment." She let out a little insane giggle. "Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

She was definitely not okay.

"Rose, look at me. Who am I?" He asked.

She stared at him for a few seconds before replying. "Your Theta. But you can't be Theta. Theta left me after breaking his promise." She said. "Broke his promise! Broke his promise!" She sang.

"No Rose. See, I'm back. Theta's back." He said, trying not to cry.

"Back. Back, back, back. Jack, sack, rack, pack, crack. There's a crack in the door." She giggled again. "It looks like a frown. Why is my door frowning?"

Rose screamed again and just for a second the insanity was gone from her eyes. She stared up at him for a few seconds before she slipped back into insanity.

"My door is frowning like me. Like I was. When they tortured me." She whispered.

"Who? Who tortured you?" Asked the Doctor.

"But no one helped me! Nope! They heard me scream but no one helped me! Not even Theta! Theta left me to die." She said, ignoring his question again.

"No! I didn't leave you! See, I'm here. Theta's here! I'm not going to let them torture you again!" He sobbed.

"No one saved me. Saved, save. No one will save me. Save, save, save. Save me. Save me, Theta!" She locked eyes with him and the insanity left her eyes.

"You called me Rose." She whispered, and passed out.

He couldn't process what had just happened. All that was running through his head were four words. _You called me Rose._

He had seen that relief in her eyes. Had she really wanted him to call her Rose that bad?

He lifted Rose off of the bed and carried her bridal style to the infirmary. He laid her down on the comfiest bed he could find and tucked her in.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. He picked up her hand and held onto it. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

He was shaken awake by none other than Rose herself.

"Doctor." She whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was still holding Rose's hand.

He looked up at her and she flinched. She tried to back up but he held onto her hand. He could tell by her eyes that her mind was in a fragile state.

"Sh… sh. It's ok. Sh…" He whispered to her.

She relaxed. He slowly let go of her hand and moved over to her bed.

Very slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. She flinched and he pulled away.

"Come back." She whispered. He wrapped his arms back around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Sh… I'm here. It's ok. See, Theta always comes back." He said.

He rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Thank you." She said. "Thanks for staying with me."

He looked at her and smiled. "I'll always be there for you."

"Do you want to know who I really am? Or have you already guessed?" She asked him.

He thought for a second, but he couldn't guess who she was.

"I haven't guessed." He said.

She looked up at him. "Remember that girl you always played with on the hills outside of the Lord President's second mansion? That strange little girl who was always dragged home kicking and screaming. That girl that you always wondered what happened to her after she looked into the Untempered Schism?" She said.

It took a moment for it to click. "Zynia?" He breathed.

"Hello!" She waved at him.

"B-but how? You were… you… I never saw you after initiation."

"It's a long story, so get comfy." She said. "The reason I didn't live with my parents is because I was born with the power of a true Gallifreyan." **(Just go with it)**

The Doctor gasped. "That gene died out thousands… no… millions of years ago."

"Well somehow it got into me. So the Lord President took me away, making up some stupid excuse about why I couldn't live with regular Gallifreyans, when all he really wanted was the power I had. So he kept me in his second mansion, locked away and kept from others. This lady took care of me; I never bothered to get her name because I hated her so much. Every time I escaped to meet you, she would find me and drag me back to the mansion."

She paused to take a breath.

"So the day of initiation you promised me that we wouldn't get separated. But right after that the Lord President dragged me away and used the excuse that I had gone insane. And once a month he would come to see me with a team of other Time Lords and they would torture me until that power made an appearance, like what just happened. Eventually, I go so used to it that every time I got hurt that the power would resurface, so they locked me away in a white room with a door that only opened from the outside, and gave me a bucket of paint. But when the Time War broke out, the Lord President came alone and forced me to regenerate into a baby, and then changed me into a human because the daleks were planning to use me as a weapon. He didn't survive long enough to come get me."

He stared at her. "Oh, Zynia. I'm so sorry." He said.

She flinched when he said her name. "Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Because it brings back bad memories."

"Then what should I call you?" The Doctor asked her.

"Rose." She said. "Call me Rose Tyler."

He smiled at her. "Well then, Rose Tyler, how about we clear things up with your parents?"

"Sounds great." She said.

She jumped out of the bed and stumbled around. She fell backwards and the Doctor shot up to catch her.

"Ah, legs are a bit wobbly." She tried to walk forward and hit the bed. "And steering's a bit off."

He took her arm and wrapped it around his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and supported her weight. Together, they stumbled to the console room.

The Doctor flipped a few levers and pushed some buttons and the TARDIS took off.

_Just like it should be._ Thought Rose. The Doctor smiled at her and she was sure that she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care.

They landed just outside of Jackie and Pete's home. Jackie came rushing outside the moment the TARDIS landed.

"Rose! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm sorry!" She said, stepping up to Rose and looking her over.

"I'm fine mum." Rose said.** (I'm not British so if I'm wrong when if I use stuff like blimey feel free to correct me)**

"Did you open that watch?" Asked Pete, coming up behind Jackie.

"Yeah, did you open it?" Jackie repeated Pete's question.

Rose glanced at the Doctor. "Um… maybe…" She whispered.

"Oh, Rose." Jackie whispered. "Are you still Rose."

"Of course I am. No different than before!" Said Rose. "Only older."

"How much older?" Asked Jackie.

"Eh, roughly two hundred… three hundred years… maybe. I honestly don't know. I lost track a long time ago." She said.

Jackie and Pete's expressions didn't change, but their eyes betrayed their shock.

The Doctor clapped his hands together, obviously trying to distract Jackie and Pete. Rose shot him a look that said _thank you._

"So, we just thought we'd stop by, check in, ya know." Said the Doctor. "We should get going. Things to do, worlds to save, swings to… swing on."

Rose giggled and grabbed his hand. "I'll check in soon!" She said.

Rose ran to the TARDIS, dragging the Doctor behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rose had gone to bed about two hours ago. Normally she would only need about one or two hours of sleep a day, but she had just gone through that… event, so she was getting normal human hours of sleep.

The Doctor was fiddling with a lever on the console when he heard whimpering coming from the hall. He rushed down the hall and turned the corner to find Rose's room. He peeked in and looked around.

He smiled at the ceiling, which still had "Bad Wolf" written on it in gold letters. He stepped into her room, which had bright pink walls with different golden Gallifreyan symbols written on it. The Doctor walked over to the bed to find Rose. She had tears running down her cheeks and she was whimpering quietly.

He quietly sat down on her bed and held her hand. "Sh… sh… it's ok… sh…" he whispered.

She slowly calmed down. He smiled and her and stood up. He let go of her hand and went to leave her room to go to his, but she started whimpering again.

He walked back over to her bed and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. The Doctor walked quietly to his room, trying not to wake Rose.

He set her down on his bed and pulled up a chair. He laid his head down on the bed and slowly dozed off.

Rose/Zynia and the Doctor had been travelling together for over two months now, and every adventure the Doctor seemed to fall more in love with Rose.

One day the Doctor took Rose to a planet in the corner of the universe. The planet was one giant beach, with ginormous waves that crashed onto the snow colored sand. It was the middle of winter, so on the water there were still waves, but they were frozen and not moving. Rose and the Doctor climbed to the top of the biggest one.

The two Time Lords set down a blanket on the top of the frozen wave. The two of them sat together to watch the sunset. Rose laid her head down on the Doctor's shoulder and he smiled at her.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue box. He smiled and looked at Roe. "Close your eyes." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Said the Doctor. Rose obeyed and closed her eyes. "No peeking." He told her.

He walked around and set up everything the way he wanted it. He observed his work and smiled, pretty good for ten minutes.

"Open your eyes Rose." He whispered. Rose opened her eyes and gasped.

The Doctor had lit vanilla scented candles all around them and decorated the edges of the blanket with Rose petals. The sun was setting and the sky was decorated with orange, pink, and red.

Rose looked at him and gasped again. He was holding out the little blue box, which was open, revealing a golden ring with three TARDIS blue sapphires in the middle.

"You don't even have to ask." Said Rose. "The answer is yes!"

The Doctor smiled at her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss, it was a kiss that showed all of their feelings for each other. It was a kiss that showed that they loved each other unconditionally.

The Doctor felt a sudden telepathic link and realized what had just happened.

He had just bonded with Rose. Meaning that they were connected telepathically, he could talk with her through thoughts and could feel what she was feeling, and vice versa.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, which were bright gold again. "Are you upset?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm happy." Rose replied. "And in love."

Her eyes shone and he leant in to kiss her again.

Rose met him half way and they kissed, pouring all of their love into it.

_Forever._ The Doctor thought.

The two of them would be together, _forever._

_**~Fin~**_

**This is the last chapter of the story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Now that this is over, I can start a new story. Be on the lookout for my new story.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers! I love you all!**

**~Greek-Whovian**


End file.
